<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wasting my time when it was always you by themilktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131150">wasting my time when it was always you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea'>themilktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, kind of?, you don't even have to squint hard but there's hint of baekhei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I think I got it,” Mark finally being the one that is not protesting and everyone is looking at him with wide eyes. He looks at his friends and laughs. He stops when no one is laughing with him. “No, what? No! You don’t think I’m volunteering right?”</p><p>“Well, you’re not protesting.” Ten says.</p><p>Mark just shakes his head. “I heard you guys but all of you are forgetting one thing—person,” he laughs. “Taeyong hyung. What about him?”</p><p> </p><p>or Jongin needs a date to his cousin's wedding and none of his friends are agreeing to it, except for one. From there comes a shift to their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wasting my time when it was always you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a completely work of fiction and I own nothing but the plot. Unbeta-ed so advance apologize for any mistake in it. I hope you'll enjoy this one!</p><p>Title is taken from Louis Tomlinson's Always You.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, everyone’s here?” Baekhyun asks once he takes a seat beside Lucas and looking at the rest of the guys.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas shakes his head. “Taeyong hyung is not here yet,” he answers and takes a sip of his mango smoothie.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun then nods and looks at the person that is sitting at the opposite of him. “So, are we going to discuss about the important stuff you had to tell us now or are we going to wait for Taeyong to come?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin looks up from his phone and blinks at Baekhyun’s question. “Uh—Taeyong might be a little late so I guess we should start now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God,” Taemin dramatically sighing. “I’m so curious what’s so important that you have to get all of us assemble like this. If it’s below my expectation then you’re going to get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s important okay?” Jongin sighs while rubbing his face. He then looks to all of his friends who is watching him intently. It is important, <em>for him</em>. “So—it’s my cousin’s wedding, in two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you don’t mean to tell us the groom runs away and one of us had to replace him right?” Ten asks and if Jongin doesn’t look like a whole mess, all of them will have a good laugh over it.</p><p> </p><p>“My cousin is the groom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so what does your cousin’s wedding got to do with you? Oh, the bride is your ex?” Taemin asks impatiently. He appreciates it if Jongin just go straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Taemin no!” Jongin said exasperatedly. “It just—“ he sigh. “They expect me to bring a date.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. All of them take their own time to process the whole thing and Baekhyun is the one who breaks it. “And they—are?”</p><p> </p><p>“My family—more like my extended family. They’ve been up my ass about my love life since forever and the upcoming wedding, is the chance for them to see who I’ve been snatched—like, finally,” Jongin’s hair is a mess since he keeps pulling it. “Tried to talk myself out of the wedding but my mum is more than ready to whoop my ass for trying to lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, can’t you just say that you’re single and you’re happy with it?” Lucas asks.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin sighs. “What else do you think I always answer them? But then, they’d shove every single person that haven’t been snatched into my direction and you know how hard it is to reject someone right? I appreciate their effort, I really do—“</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why you have been politely rejecting people,” Baekhyun interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but then I think this—my love life, is something I should handle by my own and nobody has to be shoved into my direction,” he sighs for the nth time. “And I’m just not interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay—“ Ten nods, finally understands the situation. “So what do you need from us? To kidnap you away?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish it is that easy, Ten,” Jongin says and looks at his friends. There’s a flash of doubt before he starts talking again. “I need one of you as my date.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence surrounds them again. They’re all looking at each other confusedly, trying to process what Jongin just said, before looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, that’s pretty absurd, no offense.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I can’t put myself to imagine that I’m dating you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not doing it for real, Lucas. It’s just an act and only last for a day,” Jongin rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But, still—“ Lucas shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think I got it,” Mark finally being the one that is not protesting and everyone is looking at him with wide eyes. He looks at his friends and laughs. He stops when no one is laughing with him. “No, what? No! You don’t think I’m volunteering right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re not protesting.” Ten says.</p><p> </p><p>Mark just shakes his head. “I heard you guys but all of you are forgetting one thing—<em>person</em>,” he laughs. “Taeyong hyung. What about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Taemin jumps in realization. “He’s coming or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“He will,” Jongin answers. “Just a little bit late. He said something is up.” Then he pays all his attention on Mark. “You think Taeyong will do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Mark just smiles. “What did he never do for you, hyung? I can’t be sure until we hear it from himself but if you have the guts to ask us, what makes you doubt doing the same thing to Taeyong hyung?” he says and sends a knowing look towards Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yes hyung. I’m sure Taeyong hyung is more than happy to help. I don’t know, just try asking him later. Don’t get discourage just because none of us say yes,” Lucas tries to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell of the café they’re sitting in is ringing and there’s Taeyong, who looks like he’s having a marathon to the café. “Sorry, I’m late! My client suddenly wants to change the design for his poster so I had to finish it before I leave,” he says hurriedly and takes the empty seat beside Mark. “Uh, so, what did I miss?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks at the others before clearing his throat. “Uh, so, Taeyong. Are you free next two weeks, on the weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong tilts his head, thinking. “I think so, yeah. You know me, hyung. I always spend my weekend at home. Are we going on a short trip?” he asks excitedly that his eyes is sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Jongin hyung needs some help,” Taemin says and nudges his elbow on Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Uhh—it’s like this. Next two weeks, is my cousin’s wedding, so—“ he trails off of his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, due to personal reason, I kind of need a date to come with me to the wedding. You know, to shut down people’s question on my love life and to avoid getting myself involved in some blind dates,” Jongin taps his fingers on the table. “So—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking us if we got friends?” Taeyong asks before Jongin can even finish.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m asking if any of you can be my date.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how you word it earlier,” Taemin interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong laughs and everyone is kind of confuse. “So, who’s agreeing?” he looks at each of them and the smile is slowly fading from his handsome face when no one is answering him. “Guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“You see—“ Jongin clears his throat. “That’s the problem. Nobody is agreeing which is why I’m asking you if you want to be my date to the wedding? It’s just an act and only for a day,” he looks at Taeyong who is looking back at him. “But no pressure! If you don’t want to it’s okay. I either shamelessly try to ask any of my colleagues or I’ll just go to the wedding alone. I’m not forcing anyone to agree. I’m just genuinely asking. Not that I hope a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong looks at Jongin intently while his fingers fiddling with each other. Everyone is waiting for his answer. “Well, there’s nothing to lose if I agree, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The spark of hope is back on Jongin’s face. “Uh, no I guess? Well, you get to see my mum and free foods?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll do it. It’s an honor to appear as your date, hyung. Plus, it’s not like we’re not used to each other. We just had to twist our story to make it seems like we’re dating for real,” he takes one of Mark’s french fries into his mouth. “But you might want to warn your mum first. She might be shocked by the newest revelation.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that,” Jongin chuckles and looks at Taeyong softly. “You’re really going to do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong just laughs. “What will I not do for you hyung?” he shrugs. “Even though I’m offend at the fact that you had the nerve to ask them all and not going straight to me,” he arches his eyebrows at Jongin and the latter finally laughs for the first time since he steps his foot in the café.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of them laughs too and Baekhyun doesn’t miss the smile Mark and Lucas send to each other.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong eyes sparkles while looking at the fried chickens in front of him. He’s been starving like he hasn’t eat for days because today has been such a long and busy day for him and food is definitely something he needs right now.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just fried chicken, Taeyongie,” Jongin says while chuckling before he puts down their cola on the table. “You look like you haven’t seen it for years.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starving, hyung!” the younger says while rubbing his flat tummy. “It’s such a long day,” he then shamelessly takes one of the fried chickens and starts eating it. Jongin is inviting him to his apartment to talk about their plan during the wedding week and Taeyong only agrees because he has nothing to do after work.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, eat well,” Jongin says before he starts eating too. He sometimes steal a glance at Taeyong who focuses on nothing but his own food.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you don’t have to be awkward just because I agree to be your boyfriend,” Taeyong looks up to the elder and grins. “I mean, a <em>fake</em> boyfriend,” he giggles then continue to eat.</p><p> </p><p>One of many things that Jongin likes about Taeyong is that the latter really knows how to play with someone’s mood and slowly shifted it away. The younger man can be a little cheeky sometimes but that’s what makes him charming. “I’m just—feeling a little guilty?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m curious hyung, what’s in your head when you decide to ask if any of us want to be your date at the wedding?” Taeyong asks, still munching his fried chicken.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just chuckles. “Believe it or not, I’ve tried to make a list of possible people that might agree to the idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“And all of us make it into the list?”</p><p> </p><p>The elder just chuckles again. “The worst case scenario is you guys would probably hit me for having such a ridiculous thought,” he laughs when Taeyong starts to laugh. “But you guys are my friend, my <em>best</em> friends so it’s mandatory to include of all you. I know at least one of you will feel sorry for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just arches his eyebrows. “You’re feeling sorry for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head. “No, I’m genuinely want to help. But Mark has provides me the full story that you never bother to tell me.” He looks at Jongin, who is looking at him. “When else can I get the experience of becoming your boyfriend, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just shakes his head while laughing. “You know you can snatch someone better than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe yes or maybe I don’t bother with the thought at all,” Taeyong just shrugs, dismissing what Jongin just said. He knows he can but he never bother to look at someone who is not Jongin. “So, hyung, do you have any idea of what our story should’ve sounds like? I know we can’t say we date for years when you’ve been sent to all those blind dates all these while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking—we can say we’re friends until we realize that we got feelings for each other,” Jongin says before drinking his cola. “You know, creating a whole other story is too much work and we might get tangled over it so—“</p><p> </p><p>“Basically that is us with additional extra feelings to the flavor,” Taeyong interrupts. “I’m cool with that. I can just tell them you’re too charming to not like as more than a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have so much fun with this don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong drinks his cola and closes his eyes when the liquid flows through his throat. He then looks back at Jongin while grinning. “Like I said, when else can I get the experience of being your boyfriend, hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks pass by just fast. Taeyong is running all over his apartment to get ready to the wedding with Jongin. He nearly pulls his hair when the doorbell is ringing but then he remembers he spends almost an hour to groom his hair alone. “Hold on!!” he runs towards the door and open it to the confuse Jongin in front of his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come in?” Jongin asks hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Taeyong moves aside to give a way for Jongin to enter his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay here?” Jongin turns around to look at Taeyong. “Despite you’re looking dashing as hell,” he winks at Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the time for you to flirt with me, hyung. Not yet,” he runs back into his room. “I think I lost my necktie!” he shouts from the room. “And my shoes,” he peeks his head at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just chuckles. If anything, Taeyong gets easily nervous over things. All those stuffs he <em>deemed</em> that he lost, might actually right in front of his eyes but he’s nervous so he can’t think straight. So Jongin decides to enter Taeyong’s room to help the poor soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong—“ Jongin calls while reaching something on the pillow on the queen size bed. “Your necktie is here,” he says while the said thing is dangling in his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Taeyong looks at the elder confusedly before grinning. “Thanks, hyung. You are the best,” he says while reaching for the necktie and wear it around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“And I think your shoes is in the box right before your door.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong just hits his forehead because how can he literally forget about it when he’s the one who put it there. “God, I’m a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey—“ Jongin reaches for Taeyong’s shoulder and massage it softly, looking at the younger through the mirror in front of them. “What are you so nervous for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Meeting your family?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like the second son to my mum, come on. My sister likes you probably more than she likes me,” Jongin laughs softly, trying to ease Taeyong’s feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The younger just rolls his eyes. “I mean your extended family. You never tell me about how they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to know?” Jongin asks, still massaging Taeyong’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything that’s necessary?”</p><p> </p><p>“First, they’re nosy, which is the reason why we had to do this.” Jongin smiles widely when the younger man starts to laugh softly. “They’ll probably ask us—<em>you</em>, a lot of question. Just answer them however you like as long as they’ll shut up. But they’re nice, if you can get on their good side then they’ll probably forget about me and you’re all they see. And if they really like you that’s good but what better is you already have a boyfriend, which is me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong looks at Jongin through the mirror confusedly. “What’s the correlation?”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t try to match you with anyone that’s single because you’re snatched,” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong just scoffs. “In <em>reality</em>, I’m single. You should’ve let me find some possible candidate for a boyfriend. A real one.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin scowls for a second before he neutralizes his expression again. “You’re really going to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as it might be fun, I have my pride, hyung. What kind of boyfriend I am if you’re by my side and I’m busy looking at other men? Plus, you’re <em>supposedly</em> my charming boyfriend remember? I can’t take my eyes off you,” Taeyong grins and playfully pinches Jongin’s cheeks. “I’m ready and let’s go! Can’t wait to charm your entire family!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really going to have so much fun doing this right?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong finally turns around to look at the elder between the two. “Like I said, when else am I going to have the chance to be your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Jongin and Taeyong walk into the wedding hall and they instantly catch everyone’s attention. Jongin sees one of his aunts already put down her drink to approach them but Jongin immediately pull Taeyong to meet his mother. “Please, I see mum’s older sister is ready to storm toward us,” is what he whispers to Taeyong and the latter just laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’m here to be introduced as your boyfriend?” Taeyong asks, still laughing softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not when they’re eager to know who you are, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin? Taeyong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mrs. Kim! Long time no see,” Taeyong says cheerfully and immediately hugs Jongin’s mother while the elder pats his back and hugs him just tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, mum, your <em>actual</em> son is here,” Jongin says while rolling his eyes. He knows this will happen. His mum likes Taeyong a little too much, not that he’s complaining, it just sometimes his own mother intends to ignore his existence when Taeyong is with them.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Kim just laughs and let go of Taeyong. “You big baby, come here,” she then moves to hug his son and playfully slaps his shoulder. “You should stop being jealous of Taeyong.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just looks over Taeyong who is sticking his tongue at him. “Your ‘second son’ is sticking his tongue out at me. At a wedding. Wonderful,” he says to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Kim releases the hug while laughing. “I wonder how the two of you are together if you keep on bickering like little kids,” she raises her eyebrows at both young men.</p><p> </p><p>“They are together?” Someone interrupts the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin takes a deep breath. He immediately moves to Taeyong and put his palm on the latter’s back, rubbing a small circle on it. The younger may be a little nervous and the small gesture is made to calm him down a bit. “Hi auntie. It’s been awhile,” he greets his mother’s sister and bows a little bit, followed by Taeyong who is still in silence.</p><p> </p><p>The elder just nods and look at the two back and forth. “So who is this handsome bloke you bring with you and you guys are together like—<em>together</em>?” she puts both her index fingers together as a gesture for ‘together’.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong almost chokes on his own saliva at how straightforward Jongin’s aunt can be. He looks over at Jongin and let him answer the question. He can feel Jongin’s palm grabbing his hip to pull him closer and squeezes it a bit. He almost closes his eyes in pleasure and turn into a puddle of his own tears right there and then.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh—uh yea, he’s my boyfriend, Lee Taeyong. Baby, this is my aunt, mum’s older sister,” Jongin answer smoothly even he sounds a bit nervous earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Lee Taeyong, nice to meet you,” Taeyong gives his brightest smile, he’s not kidding when he says he’ll charm Jongin’s entire family. He already got the mother and sister. “You really resemble Mrs. Kim. Your family got some good genes. You two are still beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin is not surprise. He knows Taeyong will not have a problem to charm his way into people’s heart. He’s good with his words, a plus point if he talks with that soft voice. His sparkling, round eyes plays an important role too. Jongin has always witness how people get absorbed into those eyes and get them stutter on their own words. He’s glad that it’s Taeyong that’s doing this with him. He can’t imagine if it’s another person who does it. Maybe Lucas has a point when he said he can’t even imagine about it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how long have you been together with our dear Jongin?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“A good six months, I think? We’ve known each other for quite a while, in fact, we’re in the same circle of friends. We start off as friend and as time goes by, we develop into something more,” for someone that’s really nervous about it earlier, Taeyong is even surprise with himself how he can easily answer the question.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s aunt just roses his eyebrows. “That’s interesting. So it just happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong just shrugs. “I guess? I mean, he’s good looking and everyone knows that. But there’s something about him that’s really attractive. He’s kind, he respects people, and he has great empathy towards people. Soft spoken and I like that. He’s also really good in calming people down, a good listener too. I can’t count how many times I feel so grateful to have him in my life,” he says and smile never fade from his face.</p><p> </p><p>The elder just look at Taeyong with amusement, so is Jongin’s mother. “That’s how I start off with my husband too,” she looks around to search for the husband. “He’s all for free drink so you know where to find him,” he looks at the two young men again. “It just happens and you’re so comfortable with them because you have known them for so long that you’re confident to move into a new stage. From the way you talk about him, you really like our Jonginnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“He inspires me quite a lot of times.”</p><p> </p><p>Both the elders just laugh. “Oh, sweetie. Jongin is sure lucky to have you in his life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise,” Taeyong just grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, young love,” Jongin’s aunt reaches out to rubs Taeyong’s shoulder. “I believe you can make each other happy. You guys look like you know how to entertain each other. Also, our Jonginnie really can’t take his eyes off you,” she then turns to Jongin. “Don’t think I didn’t see you looking at him like you want to eat him alive—in a good way,” she wiggles her eyebrows then laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie!”</p><p> </p><p>They all laugh. “Well, I’ll let you be. Need to find your uncle, it’s too early to get drunk isn’t it? Have fun Taeyong ah, just think of it as <em>your</em> family function too,” she pats on the younger’s arm before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just release a sigh of relief when his aunt walks away from him. “That was better than expected,” he looks at Taeyong and grinning, his arm still snakes around the latter’s waist. “And you get on her good side that easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am me.”</p><p> </p><p>The elder just rolls his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>“You’re natural at this. Have you ever be someone’s fake boyfriend before?” Jongin asks, a little too blunt in Taeyong’s opinion, while they’re both dancing to the wedding singer.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong chuckles and he snakes his arms around Jongin’s neck and pull their bodies closer. “Of course no. But I guess it’s easy because it’s you. We’re used to each other so there’s no need to be awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>“But nobody has an ounce of suspicion that you’re not actually my boyfriend,” Jongin smiles at the younger guy. “You’re doing really well.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong keeps quiet for a moment while keeping his eye contact with Jongin. “Well, like you said, I’m natural at it. Did you see me stutter? No, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, how many times do I have to hear you boast about yourself?” Jongin laughs softly. He looks concern when Taeyong’s attention shifts to their foot. “Are you tired? Should I get some drink for both of us?”</p><p> </p><p>“About time!” Taeyong looks up again and he puts some distance between them before turning Jongin’s body around. “Go get some drink. Remember, no alcohol for me, darling!” he laughs and pushes Jongin’s forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t miss me, honey!” Jongin playfully replies and sends Taeyong a wink and flying kiss which catches some people’s attention, some are cooing at their antic.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you guys really <em>not</em> together for real?” A voice startles Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuna!” Jongin dramatically clutches on his chest before opening his eyes again to look at his sister. “Can you not startle me like that? Can you approach me like other people will do?” he then looks around to see if there’s anyone near them. “And that topic is taboo. If you want to ask, after the wedding. Don’t expose your brother like that.”</p><p> </p><p>His sister just smirk. “So? Taeyong is really here to act as your boyfriend?” She signals for Jongin to shut up. “Mum told me three days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprise you didn’t call me right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I want to ask you in person.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin looks around again. He finally nods. “It’s true. We’re not together for real. He’s just helping a friend out.”</p><p> </p><p>“A friend,“ she replies, deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re friends and you know that. In fact you like him more that you like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because he is likable. But don’t change the topic and don’t shit on me. Before you complain, my children are with my husband,” she looks straight into Jongin’s eyes. “You’re dating Taeyong, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin looks back into his sister’s eyes and tries to figure is she’s joking or not. None of them breaks the eye contact before he bursts into laughter. “Nuna, are you kidding me?” he lowers his volume. “I’ve told you, we’re not dating for real and he just helps me so no more people butting in to my love life. He’s doing me a favour. That’s all. Nothing more. We’re still friends. Always friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“But friends is not what I see when I look at you guys today.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a natural, I get it. I’m quite surprise too, because he’s really nervous when I come and pick him at his apartment. You know him when he’s nervous,” Jongin chuckles to himself. “He really surprises me with the way he blends with our aunts and uncles. He really fits in our family, right?”</p><p> </p><p>His sister rolls her eyes before looking at her younger brother again. “See? This is why I don’t believe it when you said you guys are just acting.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we are! We are just acting. God, what do I do to make you believe me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like him that way? You know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like more than a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>She nods.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin takes his times to think before he shakes his head and awkwardly chuckles. “No, I don’t think so. I’m comfortable with him as a friend. I don’t think any of us ever think of each other that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ask Taeyong about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Then how are you so sure? You are only talking from your perspective. Who knows if there’s reason behind why he’s so natural being your <em>boyfriend</em>?” she narrows her eyes and fold her hand in front of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuna, no!” he laughs. “Really, I don’t think Taeyong likes me that way. He’s always like that though. Being playful and stuff around me. We’re close so all those skinship just feel natural. No secret behind it. I don’t think I like Taeyong that way too. Even if I am, I still think he deserves someone better. Can you imagine Taeyong and I being together for real?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just shakes his head. “You’re looking too much into something that’s so simple. It will never happen. I need to get this drink to Taeyong. He’s exhausted from all that dancing.”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>“So—hyung. What makes you want to see us? And I thought everyone’s going to be here?” Mark says as soon as he takes a seat at the opposite of Baekhyun and Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas, go and take a seat beside Mark.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—“</p><p> </p><p>“I know you can’t lie if you look into my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas sighs and slowly makes his move to sit beside Mark. “Okay, so what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to know what is up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung—“ Mark adjusts his glasses and laughs nervously. “I don’t get it. What do you want to know? I don’t think we keep anything from you—“ he turns to look at his friend. “Right, Lucas?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun just closes his eyes when he sees Lucas agrees to what Mark has just said. “I want to know what’s up with Taeyong—and Jongin.”</p><p> </p><p>“But babe, do we look like we’re Jongin hyung and Taeyong hyung?” Lucas asks and he almost laughs if it’s not for Baekhyun’s piercing glare.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are not Jongin and Taeyong but I know both of you know something that the rest of us don’t,” Baekhyun stops to look at the two younger guy in front of him. None of them have the guts to speak up. “Don’t think I didn’t see how the two of you look at each other when Mark suggests Taeyong to help Jongin by being his date to his cousin’s wedding. It’s not just an ordinary look. It’s a knowing look. You guys are giving signals to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark turns to look at Lucas again. The latter just raises his palms as if he surrenders. “He’s a very observant person, I can’t do anything about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But hyung—“ Mark scratches his neck. “It’s not our place to tell.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sighs. “It’s not like I’ll go attack any of them if you tell me the truth. You tell me, and I’ll let you know the reason why I’m doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because Taeyong hyung is keeping his distance from Jongin hyung?” Mark guesses.</p><p> </p><p>The elder widens his eyes. “You notice it?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rubs his face before looking at Baekhyun. “Babe—it’s a bit complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>“How complicated it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong hyung—“ Mark’s fingers fiddle with each other before they went to his glasses, fixing it. “He got some feelings for Jongin hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence surrounds the three of them. Baekhyun is definitely surprise by what Mark has just revealed. He’s not sure what he expects to hear but that is definitely not it. “What?” is the only thing that can come out from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me. Taeyong hyung—he likes Jongin hyung more than a friend. He likes Jongin hyung, like—<em>like</em>. Ugh, Like how you and Lucas—“</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay—“ Baekhyun put his palms on the air and he laughs in disbelief. “I get it— I get it, Mark,” he sighs. “It’s just not what I expect to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, you really don’t see it?” Lucas asks Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun just closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I—I know Taeyong has always been extra spoiled around Jongin. He’s so used to Jongin’s skinship that he didn’t even flinch at however Jongin is touching him. He’s always helpful which is why I think he’s constantly up for whatever mess Jongin is about to create. I thought that is just him, I don’t think there’s something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that one time we all went to the short trip? Where I have to share you with him almost all that trip period before Jongin hyung treats him to dinner?” Lucas asks Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“The one where three of us have to share a bed after the movie night?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas just nods before he laughs at the memories. “He’s been giving hints that he needs someone to sleep with because he’s scared but that certain someone is oblivious and just went straight to bed. Taeyong hyung knows Jongin hyung is sleepy and a horror movie—as weird as it seems—makes Jongin hyung sleeps better. He’s giving hints but if Jongin hyung is not up for it, then he respects it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why he end up with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Lucas laughs when he remembers how ridiculous that three adults were sharing a bed at that time. “Thanks to you for caring so much about him, I guess,” he smiles at the thought. “He’s always like that—Taeyong hyung. He’s always helpful. Everything he does to help Jongin is sincere. He genuinely wants to help, no hidden motive behind it. Sure, he got that feelings but his word is, he’ll do his best to never ruin his friendship with Jongin hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“But until when?”</p><p> </p><p>Both the younger men just shrugs. “Taeyong hyung has always respect Jongin hyung, which is why he never acts on his feelings,” Mark says. “He doesn’t want to cross some boundaries, if there’s any. If he means to be just friend with Jongin hyung, then so be it. He’s content as long as he got Jongin hyung in his life. He’ll never ruin his friendship with Jongin hyung by trying, not when he knows the other one is not feeling the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun scowls. “How does he know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“He heard it, during the wedding,” Mark clears his throat. “That time, Jongin hyung was taking some drink for both of them but it took him a bit longer than expected. Taeyong hyung was a bit awkward to be leaved alone so he tried to call for Jongin hyung then he accidentally overheard the conversation between Jongin hyung and his sister. He literally says ‘it will never happen’.” Mark sighs. “The relationship between the two.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sighs again and he starts to massage his temple. “Jongin is so dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe—calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s either really, seriously catch no feelings for Taeyong or he’s just dumb and oblivious,” Baekhyun takes a sip of his orange juice. “He’s literally begging me almost everyday to check on Taeyong if he’s okay. Ask me to prey on Taeyong why he barely gather with us these days. Is he too busy to reply a message or pick up a call? Can you guys imagine? It’s been a month since the wedding, which means a month since Taeyong keeps his distance and I have to put up with Jongin’s whiny ass almost everyday. I’m telling you guys, your Jongin hyung is a mess. He had the audacity to ask why Taeyong seems a bit distance when he said that?”</p><p> </p><p>“In his defense, he never knows about Taeyong hyung’s feelings,” Mark says. “I mean, even you didn’t see it, let alone Jongin hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re old and dumb, yeah thanks Mark.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, that’s not what he mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun just laughs. “I know. I just want to ease up a little, no worries. I may be old, but I’m not as oblivious as Jongin.” He smiles before shaking his head. A part of him is still in disbelief and tries to process the whole thing he just heard. “Also, this is a lesson to all of us. Watch out every time we’re about to say something, right?”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>To: Baekhyunnie hyung</em></strong><br/>Hyung, are you coming or not? :(</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong puts his phone on the table and takes a sip of his strawberry smoothie again. Baekhyun has been texting and wanting to meet him for whatever reason and Taeyong has no reason to decline it. He keeps on stealing glances on his phone, waiting for Baekhyun’s reply. The elder is already late by 30 minutes than the time they supposed to meet. He’s about to text Baekhyun again when the doorbell of the café is ringing and shift his attention. He immediately widens his eyes and panicking. “God—“</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong!” A familiar voice is calling for him.</p><p> </p><p>“H—hyung—“ he stutters. The last thing he wishes is to see Jongin right in front of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m late.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong tilts his head in confusion. “I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well—“ the elder just shrugs. “It was me that wants to meet you. In my defense, you never pick up my call anymore and you’ll stop replying to me maximum after five texts.” He sighs, he knows Baekhyun will hurt him in so many ways if he knows Jongin is telling all of this to Taeyong but he just can’t lie to save a life. “So I ask Baekhyun to tell you to meet here. So here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong just closes his eyes. He can’t believe he falls for their trap. “But why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes about that. Let’s discuss why.” Jongin finally takes the seat in front of Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>“We have anything to discuss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Jongin turns serious. “Why are you avoiding me?” he shakes his head and put his palm up, signaling for Taeyong to stop whatever protest he’s going to throw. “I know you do, don’t lie. I know something is wrong, ever since the wedding. You’re quiet on our way to send you home. Then after that you barely replying my texts, you didn’t pick up my call. You always miss our gathering. Do you have any problem?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong just keeps quiet. “No, nothing is wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why?” Jongin asks again. “I don’t see you have any problem to meet Baekhyun hyung. But if it’s me, you’ll give thousands of excuses. You don’t have any problem texting Baekhyun hyung. You hang out with Taemin just three days ago. Yes, I know because I’ve been on everyone’s ass about you. I don’t know how and what else to do because if I ask you, you will never answer,” he takes a look at Taeyong before sighing. “Because even now, you still refuse to give me an answer.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger still keeps his silence. He plays with the ring on his fingers. “I can’t tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong just nods. He can’t make up any excuse and there’s no way he’ll tell Jongin the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“But you know you can tell me everything right? Even if I can’t help, I’ll still listen to you. Whatever you’re going to say. You know I’ll always be here for you, right?” Jongin says, his eyes softens when he looks at Taeyong, trying to make an eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>If they’re not in public, Taeyong probably will be crying his heart out. “If I tell you the truth, you’ll hate me and I’ll lose your friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin scowls. “How bad is it? You didn’t kill someone don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong laughs. This is what he likes about Jongin. The elder has his own way to bring a smile on his face. “God, no! I don’t think I can kill someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I think too.” Jongin taps his fingers on the table. “So, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong knows Jongin is not one to give up so he’s not surprise the latter is still on the topic. “I overheard your conversation with your sister—at the wedding,” he pauses. “When you went to take some drinks for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay—“ Jongin chuckles a bit. “Is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong nods.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s not a big deal right? I don’t think we talk something about our family secret and all. It just—she ask us about—“ Jongin pauses and widens his eyes. “Ah, is that because—you heard about—“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay—so you’re feeling awkward because my sister thinks we’re dating for real?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong massages his palm and closes his eyes. “You said that we’ll never dating for real. Do you mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—“ Jongin pauses before he straighten his back. “It will—no, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know,” he shrugs and lean against his seat. “If you never like me that way then I guess we’ll never be like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be the only one who have that kind of feeling if we’re about to be together.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m saying. Don’t you get it?” Taeyong asks. Sometimes he just wonder how can he be patience at Jongin’s obliviousness but he guesses he’s too deep in his feelings. As long as they’re together, even as just friends, it’s enough for him. He remembers Lucas and Mark keep telling him that he’s whipped and he can’t even argue.</p><p> </p><p>“I—Hold on. You mean, you—“</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh okay,” Jongin nods and smiles. “Now it makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong just want to storm out of this café but that’d be too embarrassing. But his feelings being wide open in front of Jongin is even more embarrassing. He never plans to tell his feeling ever but it happens. He doesn’t think he wants to hear anything that Jongin will say. Read, rejection.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you don’t have to be that red.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you know the truth. Now it makes sense why I’m so natural in being your fake boyfriend at your cousin’s wedding,” Taeyong cover his face with his palms and growls in embarrassment behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just chuckles and Taeyong is so close to slam that handsome face with his backpack. “No, what I mean is, now it make sense why I have to hear Baekhyun hyung giving me a long talk about love for two hours straight. And he keeps on emphasizing about how am I the most oblivious person he ever known.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are,” Taeyong mutters quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Jongin asks but keeps on plastering a wide smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong just rolls his eyes. “You are oblivious, okay? I give you so many hints but you get none of it. You just laughs it off. You think I’m joking.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“See? This is what I mean,” Taeyong grudgingly sips his smoothie. He silently pray to God to make him likes someone that is less oblivious than Jongin, if he ever moves on from his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“You are cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, praising me won’t lessen my embarrassment,” Taeyong is looking anywhere but the man in front of him. “Hyung, stop laughing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You’re really cute when you’re embarrass though,” Jongin casually bops Taeyong’s nose and laughs even further when the latter tries to get away from his touch. “I really want to keep you in my pocket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung—“ Taeyong whines. “I’d rather you run away from me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I?” the elder folds his arms in front of his chest. “Why would I run away from you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, my feelings for you is like an open book now. I like you not just as friend. I like you more than that, and you don’t. Aren’t you scared? Aren’t you supposed to feel awkward? I’m about to ruin our friendship here,” Taeyong said exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“The thing is, I feel none of that. I’m not scared, I’m not feeling awkward but about the ruining the friendship part—“ Jongin looks at Taeyong intently. “We should talk about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t feel sorry for having emotion,” Jongin says softly.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I wish for once you’d stop being so nice to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Taeyong nods. “It’s in your nature.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just nods. “Glad you know that,” he chuckles then pauses. “In fact I’m glad that you know me so well. I’m thankful that you really trying to respect the boundaries that I don’t even know exist between us. I’m really thankful to have you in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, let’s get straight to the point. If you want to end it now let’s do it quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs softly. “You’re really funny, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I’m begging.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thing is—I’ve been thinking lately. I think Baekhyun has a point when he made me listen to his ted talk for couple of hours. It’s an eye opening, I guess,” he sighs. “I’m sorry I didn’t get all the hints you’re trying to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not your fault. It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a quiet and boring one month without you, you know. I miss how you’ll crash on my apartment if you had a rough day and need someone to listen to your problem. I miss your cooking, I miss your random jokes, I miss your random noises—“ Jongin smiles. “Then I come to conclusion that I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You only miss me when you’re hungry,” Taeyong nods. “I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t listen to the rest of the point, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“And your point is?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin sighs. “Sometimes, I don’t really know how to read between the lines. Or maybe I just don’t want to be too quick to jump into conclusion. God, Taeyong, I know you’re a really attractive man, even blind people know that. When I first saw you, I thought you were not a human. Too good to be true. Then I get to know you and you’re even still too god to be true. Sometimes I wonder what if you got someone that you’ll be devoted to, how do I deal with the fact that there might be a shift in our relationship. I might no longer the one you come to when you need someone to lean on.” He pauses. “It hurts a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“You and your talent to ruin the mood,” Jongin chuckles. “I’m sorry it takes a long time for me to realize this. You see, if you want to go further with this, you don’t have to do this alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can give it a try, you know. We’ll do it slowly, in our own pace.”</p><p> </p><p>“But hyung—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Taeyongie, listen,” Jongin shifts in his seat. “I can’t lie to myself I never think about having you as more than a friend. I did, well I do, when you’re distancing yourself from me. I think about it all. It gives me some spaces to think. I—“ he chuckles and awkwardly massaging his temple. “I used to have a crush on you too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” Taeyong jumps from his seat and startle few customers. He then presents his apologetic smile to people around him. “Are you kidding me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs before shaking his head. “Remember when I’ll always be the first one to offer you to take you anywhere you want to go?” he asks and smiles when Taeyong nods. “I was pretty whipped back then. I really want to get close to you in that way. But I just thought, you’re too good to me and decide to just let it go.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t!” Taeyong said.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I know I shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“So—how about now?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just shrugs. “I don’t think I ever throw away that feeling anyway. Did you know I was pretty nervous to ask you about coming with me to my cousin’s wedding? I was kind of afraid that you’ll reject it. More like afraid that you’ll be disgusted at the thought of being my <em>boyfriend</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, you know I’ll never.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should see Lucas’s face.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong just laughs. “It <em>is</em> a little bit horror to think about you and Lucas as an item.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so how about we give us a chance?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong taps his fingers on his chin. “What do I get from it?”</p><p> </p><p>“A nice and handsome boyfriend. Also, a boyfriend that is more than ready to listen to everything you have to say. And I will sleep with you every time we watch horror movie.” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“How—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about that. Should’ve been more understanding about it. I promise I will pull you to bed with me so you don’t have to be scared about sleeping alone anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong narrows his eyes and nods. “How do you think I should hurt Mark and Lucas?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs out loud and once again they catch the attention of other customers. “Let’s not. In fact, I should thank them, for telling stuff to Baekhyun hyung,” he says after he’s done laughing. “In their defense, Baekhyun hyung can be a little bit scary and Lucas is whipped so—“ he shrugs. He reaches for Taeyong’s hand on the table. “Let’s talk about us now.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger arches his eyebrows. “I thought we’re done talking?”</p><p> </p><p>“What I mean is, how about we go to my apartment and watch some horror movies?” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows and smiles playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong narrows his eyes. “Is that an excuse to get me into your bed?” He rolls his eyes when Jongin just presents him a smirk. He gets up and starts to pull Jongin up from his seat. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While you're here, please kindly check <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OvyA2__Eas">this</a>  out! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>